


Another Time Another Place: Lost in the Fog: Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

by Ginny305



Series: Lost in the Fog [1]
Category: CSI:NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: story_arc, Dimension Travel, M/M, Multi, What-If, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny305/pseuds/Ginny305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don gets lost in the fog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time Another Place: Lost in the Fog: Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the story_arc challenge. It will be ten parts, each a standalone chapter of the whole. I rewrote this part. A lot is the same, but there have been some major alterations. This is the start of a series that will cover all ten of the prompts, and will be AU throughout. My thanks go to those who know they get it.

  
Title: Another Time Another Place: Lost in the Fog: Falling Down the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Ginny  
Fandom: CSI:NY  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. The fun I could have, but, alas, I'm just borrowing to return when I must.  
Trio: Mac/Danny/Don  
Rating: FRM  
Challenge: [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=story_arc)[**story_arc**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=story_arc)  
Prompt 1: Fog  
Summary: Don gets lost in the fog  
Author's Notes: This is part of the story_arc challenge. It will be ten parts, each a standalone chapter of the whole. I rewrote this part. A lot is the same, but there have been some major alterations. This is the start of a series that will cover all ten of the prompts, and will be AU throughout. I'm hoping to get part 2 finished later today or tomorrow. My thanks go to those who know they get it.

~**~

"I don't like this," Don murmured as he looked over the fog that covered the area. It was so thick he could barely see the two men next to him, let alone their suspect.

"The fog?" Danny asked as he turned his flashlight on, trying to see if that helped cut through it at all.

"Yeah," Don answered uncomfortably. There was something about it that was making him uneasy.

"It's just fog," Mac pointed out. "Spread out. Be careful," he ordered before teasing, "Don't fall off any of the docks."

Don and Danny both glared at him before stepping away.

"Wait," Don said softly before they could get far. He looked at the two men seriously. "Just be careful. Please."

Danny reached out and brushed his fingers against the back of Don's hand and nodded.

Don watched the two disappear into the mist and took a deep breath. It was fog, that was all. Just because it felt weird to him, didn't mean that something was wrong.

"Get a hold of yourself, Don," he muttered. "You have a suspect to catch." Squaring his shoulders, he set off. It would be astounding if one of them actually managed to find the man they were searching for. In all likelihood, he had long since left the area, but he knew they had to try.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been searching when he saw two shapes moving in front of him. "Danny? Mac?" he called out softly. The figures started to move away and he hurried after them. He was so intent on catching them that forgot to pay attention to his surroundings.

Don yelped as he started to fall, only then remembering Mac's warning about the docks. He fell through the fog, trying to brace himself for the impact of the water and gasped in surprise when he landed on hard grass instead. He struggled to take a deep breath as he blinked up at his surroundings. He gradually realized that the fog was gone and people were kneeling next to him, staring down at him.

"Mac? Danny?" he wheezed. "Stella?"

"Yes?" Danny answered, looking over at Mac in confusion.

"How do you know us?" Stella demanded.

Don struggled to sit up, bruised muscles protesting the movement. "Stop screwing around," he said grumpily. He wasn't in the mood for jokes from his friends. "Did you catch Miller?"

"Who's Miller? Who are you?" Stella asked, ignoring the question and glaring at him.

"Paul Miller. Our suspected murderer," Don snapped. "Stop it. You know who I am. I'm the guy that sleeps between them at night," he said, waving toward Danny and Mac.

"You what?" Stella asked, choking on her laughter. "I think we've got ourselves a drunk here Mac."

"What's your name?" Mac asked as he glanced over at Danny.

But Don had just realized what was wrong. "Where am I?"

"Central Park," Danny answered immediately. He'd shoved his hands in his pockets and tensed as soon as he had gotten a good look at Don.

"That doesn't make any sense," he whispered. "We were at a set of docks on the Hudson. How did I get here?"

"A word of advice," Stella said. "You might want to not drink so much."

"I wasn't drinking," Don insisted. "I'm Detective Don Flack, Jr." He sighed and reached into his pocket. "Damn, I must've lost my wallet in the fall."

"You say you're Don Flack, Jr. I suppose you're going to tell me that your father is Don Flack Sr, the highly decorated police officer," Stella said skeptically, not noticing how quiet her teammates had fallen.

"Yes."

"Flack's son was killed when he was sixteen," Danny said. "Drive by shooting by the mob."

Don stared at him. "That's not possible. I'm him."

"I was at his funeral," Stella told him, her earlier amusement fading. "I don't know who you are, but you are not him."

"I am," Don insisted.

"No, you're not. Drop the act. Who are you really?" Stella demanded, anger and frustration filling her voice.

"I really am Don Flack. I know that you're Stella Bonasera. You two are Mac Taylor and Danny Messer. Danny's brother Louie was beat and nearly killed by Sonny Sassone last spring. Mac's a Marine and was injured in Beirut. Your wife, Claire, was killed on 9/11 and her son, Reed Garrett, found you a few months ago. He was hoping to meet his mother and thought you, Stella, were her," Don said almost frantically as he tried to convince them that he spoke the truth.

"How the hell do you know all of that?" Stella hissed furiously. "How long have you –"

"Calm down Stella," Mac ordered her quietly.

"Calm down? I'm not going to calm down!" she snapped. "This person has obviously been following us."

Mac met her gaze evenly. "Call Sheldon and Lindsay. Have them come down here and help you with the case. Danny and I will take care of this."

"The hell you will. I want to know what's going on here."

"Aelph Waw Tau Shin."

Stella froze before nodding reluctantly. "One day I'll get you to explain that to me," she told him before picking up her case and stalking away.

"Not likely," Danny whispered softly. He waited until he was sure she was out of range before turning to Don. "You're really Don Flack?"

"Yes!"

"Come with us," Mac ordered him and led the way to where he'd parked the car.

"What the hell is going on? We were walking through that creepy fog, I fell, I'm here and now you say I died fifteen years ago. Where the hell am I?"

"We'll explain in time," Mac promised as they arrived at the car. He and Danny waited until Don had climbed into the back seat before getting in the car themselves.

Don stared at the two familiar and yet unfamiliar men as confusion washed over him. He let his head rest against the back of the seat and sighed deeply. He was lost and he didn't know how that had happened. What was he supposed to do?

End/TBC


End file.
